The Very Blackest Kind of Blasphemy
by youlittledevil
Summary: "What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"  Edward reveals that he was lying to Bella all along and his love for her was fake. He shows his true self, his actual motives behind his relationship with Bella and his plans for her death.


This fic takes place after Edward comes back from Volterra. He did not propose to Bella and the entire plot of Eclipse and Breaking dawn is irrelevant.

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are her property. Ms. Meyer is in no way associated with any of this so don't hold her accountable. No copyright infringement is intended._

Edward smiled cynically. I gazed upon the face I knew so well.

Or so I thought.

"This won't hurt. Trust me one last time."

I wanted to. Edward was my world, my life.

"I have waited so long, Bella," he took a deep, relaxed breath as he leaned closer to my face, "I led you in, foolish girl. You knew what I was and you still followed me. I warned you, did I not? I need blood to live. Human blood."

"But… Edward…" I stuttered, unable to speak clearly.

"You ignorant child!" he effortlessly clenched my neck between his soft, cold hands, "You shall not speak! The less you talk, the less pain I will inflict on you."

I gasped helplessly for air.

"Ed…ward…"

"I said quiet!" his once twinkling eyes now strained with fury, "You are mine now. Every drop of your sweet blood belongs to me."

I could feel my heartbeat racing. I tried to provide my lungs with life but my chest wouldn't fill.

"Edward, why?" I struggled to speak, "Why are you doing this to me?"

He lifted me into the air, closing his hand around me neck tighter and tighter with every inch.

"Because," he smiled and dropped me to the floor, "the thrill of the hunt. I let them kill James because James wanted what was mine: your blood."

"No… No this is a dream." My vision was hazy from lack of oxygen. I huffed in air, fearing my last breath was near. Edward stared at me, not moving a muscle. I longed for the man I loved, but standing in front of me was a beast. A monster. A soulless murderer.

"Carlisle? Esme? Alice?" The last name really hurt me, "Are they like you?"

Edward chuckled, finding my worry amusing, "No, no. My stupid family knows nothing of this. They've starved me and kept me like an animal kept in a cage, silently dying for the natural life that is instinctive to me. When I first saw you… No… Smelled you, I knew I needed your blood. I made this plan to capture you after school. Grab you and take you into the woods and drain you. But then I had to take your family into consideration. They would have notice you were missing, wouldn't they? Also, a young girl gone missing in this small town would be too risky. I decided to make this hunt interesting. I would lure you in and captivate you, as any good vampire knows how to do. You seemed so open to me. So interested and accepting. I gave you a chance to escape, Bella. I told you what I was. You could have stayed away, but no. You made this all too easy for me. It's only fair that I get what I set out for."

"Alice! Alice, help!" I screamed.

"Don't bother," Edward smiled, "They won't hear you. They are discussing your transformation with the Volturi."

Edward's room came into focus. The large bedroom had rays of deep orange sunlight peeking in through the surrounding trees.

I thought about Charlie. I thought about Renee. I thought about the life I had dreamed of with Edward.

"I wanted to be one of you! I wanted a life with you! How could you do this to me, Edward? I thought you loved me!"

"Silly girl!" Edward said in a sing-song voice. He swung his heavy hand across my face. I felt my jaw break.

"I never loved you! You were just a game! I've been alive for a very long time, Bella. I need some amusement, don't I?"

"No you don't, you sick bastard!" I moved my hand to slap him, but he seized my hand.

"I will break every bone in your body." Edward warned.

I shuttered as his grip on my wrist grew tighter.

"Edward… Stop, please. I love you!"

"You loved the lie, Bella. The act to lure you in. It makes the kill so much sweeter."

He let my wrist go, and I looked at it in awe. There was a purple imprint of a hand wrapping around it. My hand twitched in pain.

"Last year, when I left, it was because I was afraid my family was onto me. I had let it slip to Jasper than I wanted to kill you and he thought it'd make things interesting to try and beat me to it. I feared he would tell Carlisle or Esme, so I made a plan to do something to 'protect' you, to give the illusion that I truly cared. I was planning on coming back the whole time, Bella. Then, when I heard you were dead, I went to have myself killed. All my efforts were useless. Everything I had been working for… My plan to kill you was foiled. I had to have the Volturi kill me. But they thought I was too valuable, so I had to take matters into my own hands. I was going to give them no choice but to kill me. I didn't want to live knowing what I dedicated so much time to was completely ruined. Then, you came to Italy to tell me you were alive. My plan was still in effect. Not only did you believe my cover up, but you trusted me more than ever."

"But how did Alice not see this?" I was so confused.

"Alice saw me killing you many times, but every time I changed my mind. She counted on me not doing it. She thought it was because I loved you, when in reality it was because I wanted to keep the game going. It all leads up to this, Bella."

Suddenly, Edward's head jerked in surprise.

"No… It can't be," He spoke so swiftly that I barely understood his words, "I'll have to be quick."

Edward harshly grabbed me and hoisted me up into a standing position.

"It's been so long. I hope I remember how to do this," he laughed at his own joke.

"Don't do this to me, Edward." I trembled violently, but I was completely immobile. I still loved Edward. I didn't believe the past two years was all a lie.

Edward pressed his lips into my neck. I whimpered as his cold lips parted.

Then, I heard a loud crashing noise as I was pelted with sharp glass. I was lifted off my feet and slammed into a bookcase.

I jerked my body away from him, but Edward still had a tight grip on me.

"Let her go," the sweet and familiar voice yelled.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

Alice lunged at Edward, trying to rip him off of me, but was too late. Edward's venomous fangs had already pierced my neck.


End file.
